nerfpedialegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Electronic Flag
|Image = Flag.jpg |Year = 2009 |Available = Yes |Price = Included with the Capture the Flag blaster set |Family = Dart Tag (Capture the Flag) }} The is a 2009 Dart Tag accessory. It is an item included in the Capture the Flag blaster set. It features a tiny grey "disarm" button and a grey carrying handle. Before gameplay, the "disarm" button acts as the "set" button for choosing game modes. In the event it is picked up by someone or moves from a stand-still position, a loud alarm sounds to alert all users. The flag has two built-in game modes; them being Capture the Flag and Seek and Disarm. Capture the Flag Time limit - Unlimited Before play - Set the switch to the "Flag" setting. Plant the flag somewhere. Press the tiny grey button at the top to arm. A buzzer will sound to say the game has begun. Get away from the flag. The game plays like a standard game of capture the flag. Seek and Disarm Time limit - 5 or 15 minutes Before play - Set the switch to the "5''" setting for a 5 minute game or the "''15" setting for a 15 minute game. Plant the flag somewhere. Press the grey button on the top to arm the flag. A buzzer will sound to say the game has begun. There would be 4 short beeps and one long beep. Each beep has a delay of one second. Objective - To seek and disarm the flag within the specified time limit. Seek and Disarm is a game where the electronic flag must be "disarmed" within a chosen time limit, which is either 5 or 15 minutes. The flag counts down with the lights on top of it flashing; there are also audio cues for when there are only a few minutes left, as well as a final countdown (last 30 seconds of the game). The user can choose between a five or fifteen minute game. To "disarm" the flag, the user must press the button on top of the flag. There is also an alarm that sounds whenever the flag is picked up, which is the same alarm as used when the flag is picked up in the "Capture the Flag" game mode. Buzzer sequences * Boot up - Two short beeps of varying pitch are played when the unit is turned on. ;Capture the Flag * Arm - A long high-pitched beep is played when the grey "arm" button is pressed to start the game. * Alarm - A simulated siren sound is played when the flag is picked up. ;Seek and Disarm * Arm - 4 short beeps and one long beep; each beep has a delay of one second before the next beep plays. * Disarm - Three short beeps with random pitches played over and over again. This is heard when the attacking team presses the "disarm" button to disarm the flag. This sound signals a win for the attacking team and a loss for the defending team. * Alarm - A simulated siren sound is played when the flag is picked up. Same as in the Capture the Flag game mode. This sound signals a loss for the attacking team. * 3 minutes left - Three long beeps with a delay of one second before the next beep is played when 3 minutes of game time are remaining and the flag is untouched. * 2 minutes left - Two long beeps with a delay of one second before the next beep is played when 2 minutes of game time are remaining and the flag is untouched. * 1 minute left - A long two-second beep is played to signal that only one minute is left before the game ends and the flag is untouched. * Final countdown - A series of long beeps that increase in frequency when the game is almost over. This is played when the flag is untouched and there are only 30 seconds before the game ends. * Flag safe - A victory siren is played. Essentially it is the bootup sound backwards, but with a one second delay before the next beep is played. This sound signals a win for the defending team. Demonstration Category:Accessories Category:Dart Tag